Antes de la caída
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Antes de ser un Lucario, Ash Ketchum fue el mejor, mejor que nadie más. Lástima que nadie le dijo que estar en la cima no era en lo absoluto lo que muchos pintan. Pre-cuela de "El guía".
1. Chapter 1

**Ye old Disclaimer: Poketto Monsutta or Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) doesn't belong to me. They are property of Gamefreak, Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

El viejo Disclaimer: Poketto Monsutta o Monstruos de Bolsillo (Pokémon) no me pertenece, son propiedad de Gamefreak, Satoshi Tajirji y Nintendo. 

**Death and Rebirth**

**N**o era la primera vez que Delia Ketchum se encontraba en este tipo de situación, muchos años atrás había vivido una experiencia similar cuando su hijo no tenía siquiera dos meses de haber partido con tal de cumplir su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon. Sus manos sudaban, sus rodillas temblaban, su garganta estaba seca y lo peor de todo, podía sentir una horrible sensación instalarse en su pecho y descender poco a poco hacia su estómago, dándole la desagradable experiencia de sentir un agujero formándose en sus adentros.

Estaba aterrada, y si alguien tuviera el mismo objeto ante ellos, no la culparían de estarlo. Era casi ridículo cuan aterrada estaba de una pequeña carta, un simple objeto inerte y de apariencia inocua, pero ella sabía bien que las apariencias engañan, lo sabía mejor que nadie. A menudo le creían una estúpida cabeza de chorlito que no podía parpadear y respirar al mismo tiempo, era esa razón por la cual en su infancia su hobby era el destrozar tales nociones en la gente y simplemente disfrutar sus expresiones.

Pero en este caso, simplemente no había comparación alguna, ante ella no estaba algo que brindaba algún sentimiento que fuera bienvenido en su hogar. Sabía bien que a pesar de su inocente apariencia, el objeto ante ella traía consigo algo que devastaría su mundo.

Puede que los sellos sean distintos, el papel hecho de otro material y la fuente sobria y respetuosa. Pero podía reconocer una carta de su tipo a leguas, pero se negaba a admitirla o reconocerla. Ya años atrás se enteró de que había perdido al amor de su vida gracias a una de estas cosas, casi una década luego recibió el susto más grande de su vida cuando recibió otra, notificándole que Ash y sus amigos habían perecido _ahogados _en el naufragio del Santa Ana, noticia que fue luego desmentida por el mismo Ash cuando logró comunicarse con Oak para notificarle de que no solo habían sobrevivido, sino que continuarían persiguiendo sus sueños a pesar de haber estado cerca de la muerte.

Año tras año luego de ese evento no pudo más que guardar silencio y rogar por que su pequeño hijo regresara a salvo a casa. Las historias que había escuchado de su boca, al igual que los rumores, y aquellas que presenció no hacían más que colaborar al prematuro encanecimiento de su cabello conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida, la ausencia de Ash fue convirtiéndose cada vez más en una rutina, al punto en que ya se había hecho a la idea de que su hijo simplemente había hecho una vida fuera del hogar en que nació, y lejos de ella.

Por lo que aprendió rápidamente a atesorar los momentos en que estaba junto a ella, y a prever y reconocer cuando mostraba señales de estar pronto a partir, con tal de despedirlo como merecía, nunca olvidando el siempre recordarle que sus puertas estarían abiertas cuando quisiera regresar, sin importar el tiempo, la hora o la temporada.

Es por eso que esta carta era en lo absoluto una sorpresa que en lo más profundo de su alma jamás esperó volver a recibir. Cierto, Ash tenía un retraso de una semana, pero no es la primera vez que su hijo había sido dado por muerto en un accidente aparentemente catastrófico, sólo para aparecer a los días o semanas como nuevo y sin un rasguño encima.

La carta de la compañía aeronáutica simplemente era un mal momento por el cual tenía que pasar gracias a la burocracia. Una simple cortesía que extendían nada más con tal de eximirse de culpa alguna de cualquiera haya sido la falla que su hidroavión haya presentado.

Delia se levantó, decidiendo tomar la carta con algo de desdén a pesar de sus manos sudorosas y rodillas temblantes, sabía que si abría esa carta se desmoronaría por completo y no podía soportarlo. No de nuevo, por ello decidió destruirla, no eran más que palabras bonitas que a pesar de su sobriedad no hacían más que mentirle. La sujetó entre sus manos, sólo necesitaba halar en direcciones contrarias y el falsamente inocuo objeto sería destrozado para jamás regresar.

Pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, por lo que cobardemente caminó hasta el armario más cercano y arrojó la carta en sus adentros, convencida de que dentro de algunos días su hijo le contactaría con la mano en su nuca, disculpándose nuevamente por haberla preocupado de esta forma. Ella le gritaría, lo regañaría por ser tan inconsiderado pero al final como siempre, lo perdonaría.

Cerró la puerta del armario con violencia, su mano sujetando firmemente el picaporte sin dejarlo ir. Lentamente se dejó caer, apoyándose contra la puerta mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en dolor y agonía.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar sueño alguno, simplemente se quedó allí en la sala, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, su cuerpo carcomido en dudas y malos augurios incluso cuando en su corazón, muy profundo en su corazón, sabía que su hijo estaba vivo. Pero a pesar de tal creencia la carta que había recibido fue suficiente para causar mella en sus defensas.

Conforme pasaron los días estuvo en negación, al punto de vivir su rutina como normalmente lo hacía, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Limpió su casa, hizo las compras, lavó, planchó, atendió el jardín y limpió el huerto. Todo siempre bajo la mirada atenta de Mime. Simplemente estaba contenta con ignorar las cosas hasta que una respuesta definitiva apareciera.

Pero con el paso de los días la duda incrementó a niveles que jamás pensó volvería a experimentar. Su cuerpo comenzó a desplazarse de forma mecánica, casi parecía un autómata programado para realizar tales labores sin rechistar, simplemente sentía que estaba viviendo su vida atrapada en una mala pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Pero la súbita llegada de Samuel días después pareció sacarla del agujero en el que ella misma se arrojó. La presencia de Samuel sólo podía significar una cosa, Ash finalmente había aparecido y estaba bien, quizás más bronceado de lo usual pero sano al fin y al cabo.

Pero algo en su rostro la detuvo en seco, conocía esa expresión, esa desolación que portaba en sus ojos había aparecido más de una vez en el rostro de Samuel Oak, ella retrocedió lentamente, no lo podía creer, la carta no era más que una mentira.

—¡Delia!

—¡NO!

—¡Delia, escúchame!

—¡No, Ash está bien! Pronto llamará y ambos podremos regañarlo Samuel, Ash nunca ...

El hombre avanzó hacia ella con grandes zancadas, y por un segundo Delia pensó que estaba a punto de golpearle, por lo que cerró sus ojos en espera de la bofetada. Pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un abrazo, ella luchó o al menos intentó luchar contra su agarre, pero el hombre la sostenía firmemente al punto en que le era físicamente imposible separarse de él. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no era ella sino el hombre que le sostenía en estos momentos quien temblaba.

No necesitó ver su rostro para saber que Samuel Oak estaba destrozado, no necesitó escucharlo para saber que estaba llorando, no cuando podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer lentamente su piel desde su cuello hasta sus hombros. Eso bastó para romper toda duda que tenía en su mente, su pequeño, su bebé realmente no aparecería dentro de poco como tenía acostumbrado.

Simplemente la suerte no estuvo con él como siempre pareció estarlo.

Ash Ketchum había desaparecido junto con todos los tripulantes del hidroavión que los transportaba desde la lejana Unova sin dejar rastro alguno.

La noticia de su desaparición viajó rápido por todos lados, si bien Ash no había todavía alcanzado su sueño, eran muchas las vidas las que había tocado en sus travesías.

**XxX**

—¿**C**rees que mamá esté enojada conmigo Pikachu?

—No lo dudes,tampoco te sorprenda que no te deje fuera del alcance de su vista por una temporada.

La respuesta que recibió luego de tal pregunta, provocó que un suspiro desesperado surgiera de sus labios.

—No fue mi culpa estar atrapado por casi tres años en una región que nadie conoce.

Una respuesta no fue necesaria luego de tal exclamación, en especial por que con una simple mirada bastó para clarificar qué exactamente, pensaba el roedor acerca de tal asunto.

Su dueño, un joven adulto de veinte años parpadeó por un par de segundos, creyendo haber oído algo en la distancia, sólo para ignorarlo luego, al ser otro comentario pasajero de algún Pokémon pasante que al volar cerca de él se quejaba del olor que emergía de sus desgarbadas ropas.

Era extraño como después de su más loca aventura hasta ahora, había logrado unirlo con los Pokémon al punto en que podía entenderlos con perfecta claridad, tal como si hablara con otra persona. Desgraciadamente tal experiencia no había sido obtenida sin consecuencia, había perdido casi tres años de su vida atrapado en una enorme isla en la que ningún aparato eléctrico parecía funcionar por alguna razón que no podía comprender. La paradoja era que las Pokébolas funcionaban a la perfección a diferencia de los demás aparatos tecnológicos, quizás el material natural del que estaban hechas marcó la diferencia entre su funcionamiento o no. También había experimentado incontables tragedias en ese lugar al punto de estar al borde de perder la locura, si no fuera por Pikachu quien estuvo a su lado día y noche.

El hecho de que N, un viejo conocido tampoco haya tenido una buena vida antes de adquirir tal habilidad, le hacían pensar que quizás había algo en particular en dichas experiencias que desencadenaba tal habilidad.

Pero cualquiera haya sido la razón, comprendía que el tener tal habilidad y varias Pokébolas a su comando, había marcado la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Años de vivir en lo salvaje junto a sus Pokémon y aquellos que capturó en la isla, le habían hecho adoptar ciertos hábitos con tal de sobrevivir, su experiencia en aquel lugar había sido hasta ahora desgarradora, había perdido amigos y cambiado como nunca antes pensó lo haría.

Ash miró a su alrededor, no viendo más que agua en su distancia, hacía más de cuatro días que había zarpado de la extraña isla con tal de regresar a su mundo. Para hacerlo se arriesgó a capturar a varios monstruos con tal de cubrir todas sus bases al haber tontamente enviado a todos sus Pokémon excepto Pikachu con Oak una vez culminó su aventura en Unova.

Una decisión que por años no hizo más que maldecir por su gran tontería, muchos de ellos le habrían sido en extremo útiles para evitar perder a tantos amigos en lo salvaje.

El moreno miró su montura, un enorme Wailord que había capturado cuando apenas era una pequeña Wailmer. Sólo recientemente había evolucionado tras un año de duro entrenamiento con tal ganar esta nueva forma, desgraciadamente era demasiado enorme en estos momentos como para ser usada en combate, por lo cual ahora cumplía un simple rol básico de transporte hasta que supiera qué exactamente, hacer con ella.

Wailmer por otro lado estaba conforme con su vida, y hasta ahora lo único que le interesaba era seguir nadando en los inmensos y extensos océanos del mundo. Quizás algún día encontrar pareja y tener crías, pero por ahora estaba más que satisfecha con lo que tenía, y no abandonaría a sus amigos luego de años juntos.

Un fuerte sonido de aleteo llamó su atención, obligando al moreno a alzar su vista a los cielos, viendo a un joven Articuno lentamente acercarse a ellos con sus garras extendidas. Ash sonrió, viendo que una de sus nuevas capturas había finalmente aparecido luego de horas de haberlo enviado con una única misión, encontrar tierra o ayuda. El ave legendaria se detuvo en el aire apenas a metros de donde él se encontraba, aleteando fuertemente con tal de quedarse en un sólo lugar mientras otorgaba su informe.

—¡Ash! Hay tierra firme a dos días de distancia habitada por humanos, muchos de ellos.

El moreno sonrió, le agradeció y regresó al ave dentro de su Pokébola con tal de que obtuviera un merecido descanso.

—¿Oíste eso amiga?

—¡Claro que sí Ash, sujetate!

Wailord dejó salir una gran exclamación que causó que tanto Ash como Pikachu se remecieran encima de ella, sacando una carcajada jovial de ambos en el proceso.

—¡Entonces, adelante, la civilización nos espera!

Horas luego todos a excepción de Wailord, (que se alimentaba constantemente del plancton del mar), estaban devorando algunas de las vayas y frutas que habían podido recolectar para este viaje.

—¿Sabes qué extraño? ¡La Ketchup! Oh, daría mi cola y orejas por volver aprobar ese manjar de los dioses.

El moreno de larga cabellera no pudo evitar sonreír, no era la primera vez que el roedor hacía tal exclamación.

—Descuida amigo, una vez estemos en casa te prometo que te compraré toda una caja para ti solo.

—Más te vale Ash, más te vale...¿Escuchaste eso?

—Mis oídos no son tan sensitivos como los tuyos, Pikachu.

Wailord sacó su cabeza del agua ligeramente con tal de comentar.

—Sumérgete un momento en el agua, y podrás escucharlo.

El moreno miró en dirección del rostro de Wailord y asintió.

—¿Segura de que no hay algún Sharpedo merodeando por allí? Por alguna razón parecen insistentes en hincarme el diente.

—Muy segura, es más fuerte a medida que vamos en esta dirección.

Sin titubear demasiado, el joven adulto se arrojó al océano luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, aguardando bajo la superficie al menos por todo un minuto hasta que finalmente pudo percibir un sonido tal y como sus Pokémon lo habían logrado, pataleó hacia la superficie, usando una de las aletas de Wailord con tal de volver a subirse a su lomo.

—¡Lo escucho, chicos! Pero no tengo idea de que podría ser realmente.

—¿Crees que sería prudente enviar a Articuno a investigar?

El moreno asintió, tomando de su cintura la ultra bola que contenía al joven legendario. Una vez este emergió sobre el lomo de Wailord, este estiró las patas y sus alas con franco relajo.

—¡Oye, cuidado con las garras!

—Oh, lo siento Wailord. ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Ash?

—Siento molestarte de nuevo, pero necesito que vueles en aquella dirección lo más alto que puedas y confirmes qué está ocasionando ese extraño sonido.

El ave miró a Ash por algunos segundos antes de asentir, sin embargo no pudo evitar el comentar.

—No es que me moleste, pero ¿sí recuerdas que no soy tu único Pokémon volador, cierto?

Ash sonrió, llevando su mano a su nuca y frotando ligeramente, ofreciendo una ligera disculpa ante la majestuosa ave.

—Creí que a estas alturas te habrías acostumbrado a cuan tonto puede ser Ash, Articuno.

—¡Oye! -protestó el moreno-

—Lo sé, de nuevo el discurso de favoritismo por parte de los demás, aparte del hecho de que Pikachu es el único Pokémon al que Ash mantiene consigo las veinticuatro horas.

—Chicos, no es que me moleste el cargarlos, pero las garras de Articuno son incómodas mientras se aferran a mi espalda.

—Oh, si, lo siento Wailord. ¿En qué dirección debo ir?

Una vez partió el ave, Ash no pudo evitar observar a Pikachu.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho de que los demás...

—Oh por favor Ash, a pesar de que nos das a todos la misma cantidad de amor que te es posible, sabemos que incluso a pesar de eso, que tienes favoritos entre nosotros.

El moreno suspiró, por alguna extraña razón había podido capturar más de seis Pokémon en aquel lugar sin que el sistema de tele-transportación se los haya arrebatado. Por días estuvo capturando Pokémon con tal de alcanzar tal cifra y enviarles un mensaje a sus amigos de que estaba vivo, que no se rindieran en la búsqueda. Pero una vez alcanzó los seis, se dio cuenta de que por más que esperara, la Pokébola no desaparecía, tampoco lo hizo con la séptima, ni la octava ni ninguna otra de las cincuenta y cuatro Pokébolas que empleó en la isla.

Al final terminó con casi sesenta monstruos a su lado, algunos que derrotó en justa batalla, como Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Ninetales, Persian, Azurill, Ditto, Darkrai, Lapras, Poochyena y Ursaring. Otros que habían decidido seguirle luego de forjar una relación con él, como Espeon, Umbreon, Gardevoir, Absol, Ponyta, Slowking, Arcanine, Kadabra, Rhyhorn, Cubone, Misdreavus, Wailord y Steelix. Mientras que el resto simplemente los había heredado de aquellos compañeros humanos que no sobrevivieron la brutal experiencia, quienes le acompañaron en el viaje tras haberles prometido el al menos regresarlos con las familias de sus entrenadores entre ellos estaban: Scizor, Houndoom, Miltank, Beautifly, Aron, Trapinch, Milotic, Shinx, Glaceon, Leafeon, Purrloin, Archeops, Zorua, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Braviary, Virizion, Golurk, Shaymin, Glameow, Tropius, Seviper, Arbok, Chansey y Magmar.

En el pasado jamás habría atrapado o tendría consigo tal cantidad, en especial por que sabía que no podría entrenar con todos ellos como debería. Pero luego de perder sus primeras capturas ante la brutalidad de los monstruos locales, supo que si deseaba sobrevivir, necesitaría un gran equipo a su lado, no sólo numeroso sino también habilidoso con tal de poder enfrentar las hordas de bestias que insistentemente por más de un año intentaron acabar con los demás entrenadores a como diera lugar.

Al segundo año él era el último humano en pie en ese lugar, al parecer la presencia humana no era bienvenida en lo absoluto, en especial cuando muchos de los sobrevivientes comenzaron a capturar indiscriminadamente a cuanto Pokémon "legendario" o inusual se cruzara en su camino. Al principio parecían tener la ventaja gracias a la diferencia de poder entre los monstruos entrenados y los salvajes, pero los números estaban contra ellos. Por lo que lentamente fueron siendo derrotados hasta poder acceder a los humanos.

Ash tembló profusamente al rememorar esos tiempos, sintiendo rápidamente la pata de Pikachu en su brazo, reconfortando las horribles memorias que habían regresado con tal remembranza.

—Ash...

—Estoy bien amigo, sólo me perdí en los recuerdos.

El moreno miró sus manos por un segundo, notando que ya no temblaba tanto como antes, había visto cosas en ese lugar que jamás pensó vería, al punto de cambiar su percepción de la vida y los monstruos completamente. Los Pokémon salvajes en las regiones donde habitan los humanos eran prácticamente domesticados en comparación con aquellos que jamás en su vida habían visto a un humano. Ahora comprendía cuanta suerte tenía en haber sobrevivido a tantos momentos peligrosos en su adolescencia.

Pero a diferencia de N, las tragedias que presenció a manos, patas o garras de los Pokémon y de los humanos, no le cambió lo suficiente como para desear separarlos de forma definitiva. Había sido testigo que tanto monstruos como Pokémon tenían muchas cosas en común, más que nada que si bien podían ser horribles criaturas cuando el miedo los controlaba, pero cuando tenían el uso de razón y se detenían a ver y medir sus acciones, eran capaces de grandes cosas sin tener un límite alguno.

El hecho de que un Mew haya decidido evitar el que acabaran con él, tal como lo habían hecho con todos los demás humanos, le había sacado de ese oscuro camino en el que comenzaba a transitar una vez fue el último de su especie en aquel lugar.

—Ash, Articuno está regresando.

El moreno miró en la dirección que Pikachu apuntaba animosamente, viendo que efectivamente la hermosa ave estaba lentamente regresando a ellos.

—Si no tiene cuidado con sus garras, juro que los arrojaré al océano, Ash.

El aludido sonrió, mientras acariciaba una parte del inmenso lomo de Wailord.

—Tranquila, tendrá más cuidado, pero sí sabes que lo hace sin intención, ¿cierto?

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Wailord respondió:

—Con o sin intención igual duele, Ash.

La respuesta del moreno fue interrumpida por Articuno, quien dijo:

—¡Ash! Varios humanos se dirigen en esta dirección en un objeto que jamás habían atraídos por mi presencia, porque una vez me notaron, comenzaron a seguirme .

—¡Ash! El sonido es más fuerte que nunca, ¿Qué hacemos?

Pikachu no pudo evitar el agregar:

—Articuno, regresa rápido a tu Pokébola, los de tu especie no son tan comunes en el resto del mundo como lo son en la isla. Pueden que sean cazadores, ¿Ash, en serio nos arriesgamos?

El moreno parecía estar pensando seriamente por algunos segundos antes de asentir:

—Articuno, regresa. -Ash alzó su mano con la ultra bola, envolviendo al ave con su rayo- Wailord, escucha con mucha atención, como en la isla hay Pokémon que no desean más que causar daño, también hay humanos con los mismos objetivos, si te digo que te sumerjas, lo haces, por ahora nos acercaremos lo más cerca que podamos, una vez bajo el agua puedes tragarnos y mantenernos en tu boca, dentro hay aire suficiente para quince minutos, mientras te alejas de los humanos a toda velocidad.

—¡Ash, puedo verlos!

El comentario de Pikachu había logrado llamar la atención del moreno, al punto que que se había alzado sobre el lomo de Wailord, ocultando su mano tras del inmenso y deteriorado poncho que estaba empleando para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Pikachu, alerta! si ves que intentan algo fuera de lo norma.

Tras quince minutos de espera, todos a excepción de Wailord bajaron la guardia al reconocer al menos a dos de los tripulantes de tal embarcación.

Joy y Jenny.

**XxX**

**E**l teléfono sonaba insistentemente, sacando de su profundo sueño al afamado doctor Oak, parpadeó por dos segundos intentando razonar el qué ocurría, sólo para que sus oídos pudiesen escuchar el insistente timbre provenir desde su mesa de noche.

Murmuró algunas maldiciones en voz baja una ves sus ojos se posaron en su reloj, notando que eran al menos las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Se alzó de mala gana, sabiendo que quizás sería una emergencia a la que tendría que atender a pesar de las altas horas. Alzó el auricular, ni siquiera molestándose en activar la pantalla, no estaba de humor, mucho menos creía que quien fuera el que realizara la llamada quisiera verlo a mitad vestir.

—¿Hola, laboratorios Oak, habla Samuel Oak, quien habla?

De inmediato pudo reconocer la clásica tonada de la melodiosa voz de Jenny al otro lado de la línea, parecía ser quizás otro caso donde necesitarían su ayuda con urgencia, pero a medida que escuchaba lo que tenía que decir, más se confundía, al parecer estaba llamando desde Decolora, aparentemente tenían bajo custodia a un hombre que clamaba conocerlo y que no dejaba de insistir el comunicarse con él con extrema urgencia.

El sexagenario frunció el ceño, por algunos segundos tentado a negar conocer a alguien en la lejana región, pero algo que no pudo explicar le hizo aceptar la idea de comunicarse con quien fuera sea el que insistía en hablar con él.

Quince minutos luego, corría a través del pequeño pueblo de Paleta con tal de llegar al hogar de una vieja amiga, le faltaba el aliento y sus pies lo estaban matando, pero su voluntad podía más en estos momentos que su cuerpo, ignoró la alharaca que los monstruos guardianes ocasionaban al escucharlo pasar.

Sonrió al ver la casa, no podía esperar el contarle las noticias a Delia, una vez llegó a la misma ignoró todo decoro y sin aviso alguno procedió a golpear la puerta de la entrada a la vez que gritaba el nombre de la mujer. No había tiempo que perder, tenía que hablar con ella con tal de darle las buenas nuevas.

Como esperaba Mime apareció enseguida, al parecer había tomado su intrusión de mala gana al haber perturbado el sueño de su ama, pero una vez pudo reconocerle, todo rastro de violencia desapareció para ser posteriormente reemplazado por preocupación, era obvio que no habían sido años fáciles para la residencia Ketchum.

Tras cinco minutos Delia abrió la puerta, estaba obviamente aterrada por su imprevista y violenta visita, se lanzó hacia ella, ni siquiera dejándola gritar su descontento o preocupación, la tomó de los hombros y sin esperar a que reaccionase de ninguna otra forma, la abrazó, vociferando una y otra vez:

—¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

Delia se separó violentamente de él tras escuchar eso, sus ojos tan grandes como platos de sopa, llenos de lágrimas por derrochar y una luz de esperanza que había desaparecido tiempo atrás.

Oak sólo asintió, no era necesario decirle de quién exactamente estaban hablando, sólo había alguien en el mundo por el cual Delia rogaba todas las noches. La mujer sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y ella perdía la consciencia. Mime fue más rápido que Oak al usar sus poderes psíquicos para controlar su caída.

Entre ambos la llevaron al mueble de la sala, esperando a que recobrara la consciencia. Había mucho que explicar y más que nada, preparaciones que hacer.

**XxX**

**C**inco días después habían transcurrido, y tanto Delia como Oak descendían del enorme hidroplano con tal de apartarse del aparato lo más que podían de la máquina y nadie podía culparlos por ello.

Jenny sonrió al ver a más de un pasajero acariciar sus lastimadas y abusadas posaderas, era obvio que nadie había disfrutado el viaje. No obstante sabía que tenía un trabajo por hacer, y ese era el escoltar al profesor Oak y a su invitada a los cuarteles principales donde estaba hospedado la razón de su visita.

Tras introducirse e intercambiar los saludos y presentaciones de rutina, ella procedió a guiarlos al automóvil más cercano con tal de encaminarlos lo más rápido que podía rumbo al hotel, mientras respondía pregunta tras otra de la mortificada madre.

—Sí, señora Ketchum, hemos comprobado gracias a la base de datos de Kanto que efectivamente es Ash Ketchum... No señora Ketchum,no está herido, de hecho a pesar de las múltiples cicatrices le puedo asegurar que su hijo está en perfectas condiciones...No señor Oak, el señor Ash Ketchum no está bajo custodia ...Sí, nuestros científicos se han asegurado de registrar todos los datos posibles que el señor Ketchum nos ha suministrado, pero es de entenderse que muchos de ellos puede no sean fiables, después de todo tenía días navegando sobre la espalda de su Wailord...Sí señora Ketchum, un Wailord.

Luego de eso reinó el silencio en el automóvil al comprender que quizás estaban siendo demasiado hostigadores con sus preguntas. Sin embargo la joven podía ver en su espejo retrovisor que ambos sujetos estaban extremadamente nerviosos, por lo que decidió dar información por cuenta propia.

—Deberían estar orgullosos, el señor Ketchum es ahora reconocido como el único ser humano que ha sobrevivido en el área misteriosa del océano, muchos han intentado explorar esas aguas, pero nadie ha regresado. El señor Ketchum es el primero y único en haberlo hecho.

Pudo ver que sus palabras no habían traído el confort que esperaba, quizás necesitaba otra manera de apaciguar sus nervios en alza.

—Oh,también fue muy considerado en traer consigo al menos once de los Pokémon de los demás pasajeros, todos ellos han podido reunirse con sus familias.

—¿Sólo los Pokémon?

La oficial asintió, solemne con la información que acaba de dar:

—Sólo los Pokémon, al parecer algunas familias esperaban más. No saben lo afortunado que es el señor Ketchum.

La voz firme y seria de Oak de inmediato fue oída.

—Espero que hayan tomado las precauciones requeridas en este caso.

La oficial asintió, dándose cuenta por primera vez al mirar en el espejo retrovisor lo serio e intenso que podía ser Samuel Oak cuando lo deseaba.

—El señor Ash ha estado bajo vigilancia constante, físicamente está sano, pero sufre de un caso de ansiedad, y otros problemas psíquicos que ya han sido atendidos por nuestros especialistas. El señor Ash está listo para regresar con ustedes.

Ambos asintieron, sabiendo que gracias a los Pokémon psíquicos el solucionar problemas mentales era fácil e indoloro, sumado a la avanzada medicina actual, no era de sorprenderse la rápida mejoría.

Sin embargo estaba más que implícito de que a pesar de que estaba "sano", la posibilidad de que el Ash que conocían y amaban estuviera idéntico a la última vez que lo vieron eran nulas. Sólo les quedaba esperar.

**XxX**

**A**sh suspiró, estaba agotado de estar encerrado en la habitación del hotel, al punto en que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, completamente incómodo con las paredes que lo rodeaban en este momento. El moreno observó en dirección de Pikachu, notando que el pequeño roedor se estaba dando la gran vida en su cama, rodeado de al menos cinco botellas de Ketchup.

Estaba nervioso por el hecho de que las cosas no habían salido hasta ahora como lo esperaba, y si bien estaba completamente decepcionado de haber partido de varios de sus compañeros al entregarlos a sus respectivas familias, nunca pensó en romper su promesa, por lo que Azurill, Ditto, Ursaring, Miltank, Beautifly, Aron, Shinx, Purrloin, Archeops, Gothitelle, y Arbok habían finalmente sido devueltos a sus familias sin mayores contratiempos.

El resto para su sorpresa simplemente había decidido el quedarse a su lado, incluso cuando sus familias habían aparecido a reclamarlos. Lo cual en sí fue una experiencia agotadora en más de una forma.

No guardaba rencor por aquellos once Pokémon que decidieron marcharse con sus familias, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que los extrañaría.

Suspiró, estirando su cuerpo un poco con tal de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la sensación de portar algo encima que no fuera su desgarbado poncho. Contaba con unos jeans azules una talla más grande con tal de que no limitasen sus movimientos, al igual que una simple sudadera negra que se ajustase a su torso. Habían ofrecido el cortar su cabello, pero simplemente se había negado rotundamente.

No por que le gustase el cabello largo, no porque pensara que se veía radical con el pelo largo, sino que por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo así de largo luego de casi tres años. Quizás, algún día en el futuro cuando estuviese más cómodo en la sociedad y con su pasado, estaría dispuesto a cortarlo, pero por ahora necesitaba mantener al menos un módico de su pasado consigo con tal de no olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

No que realmente pudiera.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a Joy, seguida por Jenny, su doctor particular Ulrich y, para su sorpresa a Samuel Oak y más importante aún, Delia Ketchum, los últimos aparentemente congelados en su lugar una vez entraron y posaron sus ojos en él.

Su madre no dejaba de mirarlo, sus grandes ojos café completamente abiertos de par en par, logrando incomodarlo un poco, ¿Acaso no lo reconocía? Alzó su mano hacia su nuca, acariciándola en un gesto que por años jamás ha podido eliminar antes de contestar.

—Eh, hum, ¿Hola?

Eso fue lo único que pareció sacar de su hechizo a su madre antes de que esta gritara y se arrojara en su dirección mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez con desesperación, su abrazo siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que varias de sus costillas resonaran en sus adentros. Pero a Ash no le importó, no cuando finalmente después de tanto tiempo estaba en brazos de su madre, y esta no dejaba de llorar histérica su nombre.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y pudo ver que el profesor Oak estaba al igual que su madre a punto de entrar en histeria al finalmente reconocerlo. Pero a diferencia de su madre, el profesor finalmente pudo mencionar lo que por años Ash había ansiado escuchar.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!

La sonrisa que portó en su rostro, al igual que en el rostro de Pikachu no podía ser arrebatada por nada ni nadie.

—¡Estoy en casa!

**Continuará...  
**

**Dudas, quejas, correcciones y comentarios en la sección de Reviews, a menudo siempre contesto lo que me dejan: No olviden dejarme una forma de cómo contestar en caso de que dejen un Anonimo con preguntas. **

**Antes de que critiquen la "invención" de una nueva región, déjenme aclarar algo. En el Anime de Pokémon apenas hasta ahora hay cuatro o cinco regiones descubiertas o en existencia. Pero en el Canon Pokémon total, existen al menos doce regiones, tres archipiélagos y varias regiones desconocidas. **

**Regiones: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia/Unova, Kalos, Aura, Floresta, Almia, Oblivia, Sol y Ransei. **

**Archipiélagos: Islas Naranja, Islas Sete (Archi 7), Pokétopia y el Archipiélago Decolora. **

**Otros lugares: Pueblo Hierbabuena y el Mundo Misterioso. **

**Muchos de estos lugares son únicos para el Anime, otros para los juegos. Pero en su totalidad forman parte del Mundo Pokémon en su enteridad. Lástima que no hayan empleado a muchos de esos lugares en la animación. (Excepto Kalos, que apuesto pronto tendrá su propia animación con Ash de protagonista en tal región de Pokémon X & Y). **

**Ash cayó en la región del Mundo Misterioso, la región más grande del Mundo Pokémon, también una en la que los humanos no existen salvo los Pokémon de casi todas las áreas. (Excepto aquellas que no existían cuando el juego Mistery Dungeon se creó). En este juego si un humano entra a la región, es transformado en Pokémon, pero por el bien de mi historia, hice la región simplemente casi imposible de acceder. Los humanos saben que está allí, pero hasta ahora no han podido conquistarla. **

**Los Pokémon locales son más agresivos y salvajes que aquellos de las regiones donde existen humanos. Por lo que Ash no pasó buenos tres años en tal isla. Cambió en muchas formas que aún no son perceptibles, pero sigue siendo el mismo Ash. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, ya que lidia con su regreso, sus amigos, seguir con su vida y ver que nada es como lo solía recordar. Probablemente será más largo, tengo que editarlo bien, hay muchas cosas que antes me agradaron que ahora no que estoy quitando y reemplazando. Pero si todo sale bien el siguiente capítulo será publicado el viernes junto con las demás actualizaciones. **


	2. Chapter 2

**E**l reincorporarse a la sociedad no fue tan sencillo como los médicos y consejeros constantemente le habían afirmado luego de sus cesiones psíquicas. Era cierto que el daño y los traumas que había sufrido habían sido superados gracias a la poderosa intervención de los tipo psíquico. Pero aún habiendo controlado sus miedos, sus costumbres por otro lado dejaban mucho que desear.

La presencia de monstruos desconocidos tendían a ponerlo tenso, y lo intensa de la sociedad humana y el ambiente en que se rodeaban no dejaba espacio a privacidad alguna. Por lo que constantemente se encontró presionado por cientos, sino miles de personas que deseaban saber más de él, de sus Pokémon y en especial de la región de la que había provenido. Científicos, naturalistas, Poke-maníacos, corporativos entre muchos otros, insistían en entrevistarlo hasta saber el más mínimo detalle que pudiera saberse de aquella zona desconocida del planeta.

Quizás fue por eso que ante tanta presión de sus pares humanos que terminó desarrollando un ligero desagrado por las multitudes. Su madre por otro lado fue rápidamente conocida por su férreo carácter a la hora de defenderlo, pero para muchos, en especial para las autoridades era obvio que era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la mujer perdiera el poco control que le quedaba y atacase a algunos de los Paparazzi que constantemente le perseguían.

Fue por eso que a nadie le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando el gobierno de la región decidió patrocinar un avión privado con tal de librarse de los ahora indeseados huéspedes. A sabiendas de que con ellos se iría la gran mayoría de los problemas que se habían propiciado en los últimos días en las islas Decolora.

—¡Qué amable de su parte el enviarnos a casa con todos estos lujos, no debieron molestarse!

Ash miró en dirección de Pikachu, sonriendo ligeramente al verlo rodeado de al menos cinco marcas distintas de salsa ketchup, todas cortesía de varias compañías que ansiaban por emplear sus servicios a cambio de regalías.

—Ash, hijo. Sé que a Pikachu le encanta el ketchup, pero si sigue comiéndolo así terminará por enfermarse del estómago.

El roedor alzó sus orejas al escuchar a Delia, antes de mirar en su dirección y contestar.

—¡Jamás me enfermaré por comer el alimento de los dioses! ¡Jamás! ¡Exijo sacrificio por este sacrilegio, un sacrificio, mi reino por un sacrificio!

Todos los humanos observaron como el pequeño roedor parecía estar gesticulando hacia el cielo, mientras continuamente danzaba alrededor de sus botellas como si estas fueran un tótem.

El moreno se encogió de hombros una vez dirigió su vista de regreso a su madre y al profesor, ambos mirándole fijamente en espera de una explicación a tal conducta.

—Están mejor sin saberlo, créanme.

Oak se carcajeó un poco antes de agregar.

—Puedo decir que es un Pikachu muy animado, a pesar de las obvias peculiaridades.

—¡Oiga, resiento eso! ¡soy un miembro muy sano de mi especie, muchas gracias! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio!

De nuevo Ash decidió no traducir, ponderándose por millonésima vez si el don de la comprensión era realmente un don o en realidad una maldición.

Una pequeña carcajada emergió de Delia, quien encontraba toda la danza de la pequeña criatura adorable. No obstante su sonrisa desapareció por algo más serio una vez posó sus ojos en su hijo.

—Ash, sé que es muy temprano para esto, pero tenemos que hablar sobre lo que te depara en Kanto.

El moreno asintió, era obvio y quizás incluso inocente el pensar que el acoso terminaría sólo por que habían cambiado de ubicación, era concreto que los días siguientes serían todos una prueba que quizás tenía que superar con tal de seguir adelante con su vida.

—Lo sé, mamá. No me agrada pero créeme que lo sé. Sólo espero que los chicos me perdonen por no aceptar su invitación a una fiesta de bienvenida... No cuando las posibilidades de privacidad son nulas por ahora.

El reencuentro con sus amigos por vídeo-teléfono no había sido fácil; insultos, lágrimas y muchos gritos habían emergido para su agrado. Tanto de su parte como de sus amigos, muchos de ellos clamando que irían a Decolora lo más rápido que pudiesen con tal de encontrarse con él, sólo para que él negara todas y cada una de sus ofertas, constantemente tomando como ejemplo el desastroso evento con Iris y Cilan.

La prensa no parecía comprender su necesidad de espacio propio, y el evento fue a pedido de muchos televisado y para nada algo privado como él lo hubiera deseado. Cada segundo de interacción fue grabado, monitoreado e incluso urgido en algunas circunstancias, al punto de quitarle toda candidez que pudo haber existido en su reencuentro.

Desgraciadamente su segundo intento no fue mejor que el primero, incluso a pesar de que en esta ocasión sí habían contado con la privacidad que tanto desearon. Cilan parecía comprender en cierta forma su reticencia de hablar del tema, pero Iris continuó siendo tan impulsiva como siempre, su política de siempre ir hacia adelante y jamás rendirse para alcanzar su objetivo fue quizás demasiado intensa para su gusto, y donde antes hubo un terreno en común entre los dos, ahora existía un enorme abismo que parecía remarcar constantemente que la amistad no sería tan fácil de reparar o retomar como habían pensado.

Al final, ni siquiera pudieron luchar como lo habían planeado, en esta oportunidad muchos de sus Pokémon estaban siendo cuidadosamente monitoreados con tal de garantizar que su salud estuviera perfecta y que ninguno de ellos portase alguna enfermedad desconocida en el resto del mundo.

Todo terminó con un trago muy amargo, cuando ambos tuvieron que regresar a sus vidas, todos ellos con la sensación de que las cosas simplemente no regresarían a la normalidad sólo por que él hubiese aparecido después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Ash! ¡Hijo! ¿Sucede algo?

Las palabras de su madre de inmediato llamaron su atención, logrando que despertara de sus recuerdos de forma súbita, miró con atención el rostro serio de Oak que contrastaba en desmedida con la expresión preocupada de su madre.

—¡Lo siento, supongo que me perdí un poco en mis recuerdos! ¿Qué dijiste mamá?

Delia suspiró con preocupación, no era la primera vez que su pequeño se perdía en sus recuerdos, pero no importa cuanto le preguntase a los médicos, ninguno de ello logró darle una explicación que fuera suficientemente satisfactoria como para no preocuparse por ello. Por otra parte, muchos entre ellos Oak, le habían dejado en claro que debía de dejar de superponer la vieja imagen de Ash sobre su nueva persona.

Pero era imposible para ella el verlo y no recordar ese vigoroso niño que siempre fue, no podía dejar de pensar que algo podía hacer para recuperar a su pequeño hijo que parecía atrapado en el cuerpo de este serio e intrínseco hombre en el que se había transformado.

Simplemente no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de que un Ash serio y colecto, en lugar de la bola de energía que siempre fue estaba mal, muy mal.

—Te pregunté si habías considerado el trabajar en el restaurante conmigo, cariño.

Sabía que era egoísta el haberlo forzado a que prometiera el dejar la carrera Pokémon a un lado con tal de que estuviese a su lado, pero no podía evitar el pensar en todas esas noches en las que no pudo conciliar el sueño gracias a las pesadillas y los pensamientos que constantemente le perseguían. Esos días donde la simple incertidumbre de no saber lo que había sucedido con él, creaban imágenes y sonidos de los que quizás jamás lograría recuperarse.

—Lo siento mamá, pero lo máximo que puedo hacer es servir de mesero. Pero considerando las circunstancias con los Paparazzi y los demás curiosos, creo que sería lo mejor el alejarme de lugares de acceso público. Al menos por ahora.

Delia sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro deseaba gritar en enojo, su Ash habría al menos intentado oponerse, habría incluso rogado por que no le hiciera abandonar su sueño de toda la vida. El simple hecho de que este hombre ante ella aceptase tan fácil su propuesta le aterraba inmensamente, ¿realmente había recuperado a su hijo?

—Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador.

Podía sentir la mirada atenta de ambos hombres sobre ella, estaba segura que los dos podían sentir en cierta forma su inconformidad. Pero no le molestaba, no sólo Ash necesitó atención médica luego de tantos años, ella también tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos miedos, algunos de ellos demasiado poderosos para que una sesión psíquica los desvanezca.

—_Pi-ka-chu-chu ¿Pikachu?_

Miró hacia abajo al escuchar al pequeño roedor que inició todo esto, sonrió al ver su expresión claramente preocupada por su bienestar, no podía mantenerse demasiado decaída sin que la pequeña criatura se acercase a ella de una forma u otra. Su presencia se había tornado terapéutica en cierta manera, el amor y la fidelidad de este monstruo hacia el hombre en el que se convirtió su hijo le ayudaban mucho más que cualquier medicina a aceptar los cambios en su vida.

—¡Estoy bien Pikachu! En serio sólo necesito atender ciertos asuntos. Vuelvo enseguida.

—_Chu. _

Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperar su compostura.

—Sólo dale algo más de tiempo, Ash. No ha sido una fácil transición para todos los involucrados.

—Lo sé, profesor. Sólo me gustaría que dejase de reprimirlo, no es bueno para ella.

El sexagenario asintió, antes de responder.

—No todos cuentan con tu extraordinaria capacidad para recuperarse, Ash. Sólo tomará algo de tiempo a que se acostumbre a la idea de que ya no eres el niño que llegó a conocer. Descuida, verás que dentro de poco estará halando de tu oreja como lo hacía cuando eras un pequeño monstruo.

Una pequeña carcajada emergió de los labios del moreno.

—Eso espero profesor.

—¿Algo que quieras saber antes de llegar a Kanto, Ash?

El aludido asintió, habían muchas cosas que quería saber y a las que no les había dado el tiempo y la atención que merecían.

—¿Qué hay de mis amigos? ¿Han alcanzado sus metas? Nuestras conversaciones fueron cortas, y más llanto que charla. Luego de ello estuve demasiado ocupado como para poder hablar con ellos como es debido.

Oak asintió, estando al tanto de cuan ocupado estuvo en los últimos días.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de saberlo todo, pero haré lo que pueda. ¿Qué quieres saber?

No le tomó demasiado al moreno el preguntar.

—¿Han logrado alcanzar sus metas?

El profesor miró al hombre atentamente, algo sorprendido de la pregunta, en especial esa pequeña chispa del viejo Ash que parecía brillar en sus ojos. Quizás el continente misterioso no había logrado destruir totalmente al chico.

—Bueno, debo admitir que no tengo todas las respuestas, eso es algo en lo que quizás tus amigos puedan responder a más detalle. Sin embargo creo poder responder en parte, A ver, si logro recordar, Tracy se mudó a ciudad Cerulean junto con Daisy, tienen al menos un año de casados. Sus libros de observación Pokémon están tomando auge entre los entrenadores novatos y los admiradores Pokémon. Su esposa se encarga de la administración y distribución de los libros. También posee una pequeña galería de arte donde los aspirantes a observadores Pokémon pueden instruirse antes de salir al mundo exterior, ambos si me arriesgo a decirlo están muy felices.

—¿Tracy y Daisy, eh? ¡Quien lo habría pensado! Me alegro por ellos. ¿Qué hay de Violeta y de Misty?

Oak se llevó una mano al rostro, posándola directamente en su mentón mientras hacía memoria, una vez logró recordar lo que deseaba, sonrió antes de decir:

—Si no me equivoco, Violeta es una actriz de teatro... me avergüenza decirlo pero no sé mucho de ella, y lo poco que sé proviene de lo que tu madre me ha dicho. Misty, bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo? Su gimnasio es reconocido como uno de los mejores en la región Kanto, sólo los mejores se atreven en retarla, incluso hay rumores de que si su progreso continua ascendiendo la asociación podría ofrecerle en algunos años el puesto de Lorelei en la élite, quien si mal no recuerdo, ha estado enseñándole todo lo que sabe desde hace más de un año y medio.

La sonrisa que emergió del chico parecía irradiar alegría, realmente estaba feliz por el progreso de su amiga.

—Wow, ¿En serio Misty ha mejorado lo suficiente como para ser considerada candidata para la élite?

Oak asintió, intentando recordar más a fondo.

—Eso demuestra lo mucho que la pequeña Misty ha crecido en estos últimos años. Tiene más contacto con tu madre, a menudo solía visitarla, pero sus visitas empezaron a disminuir hace un tiempo.

Oak miró en dirección de Delia, quien finalmente estaba regresando del baño y quien parecía interesada en la conversación con la que se había topado. Una vez tomó asiento, notó que ambos hombres habían posado sus ojos en ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, y profesor, ¿qué sucede con Brock, Gary, May, Max, Dawn y Paul?

—Me temo que tu madre podría responder más con respecto a Brock y Dawn.

Ambos miraron a la aludida, quien sonrió ligeramente.

—Brock está a un año de graduarse como médico veterinario, luego planea especializarse en cría y manutención de Monstruos. Si logro recordar bien, la familia Slate está dispuesta a invertir algo de dinero con tal de abrir una clínica en Pewter.

—Oye, qué bien, me alegro mucho por él. Es lo que siempre quiso.

—Sí, no ha hecho más que estudiar, es un joven muy aplicado cuando quiere.

—A menos que Jenny o Joy estén cerca.

Una ligera carcajada emergió de los labios de Delia al escuchar eso.

—Si es la Jenny de ciudad Pewter, entonces no me sorprendería, están juntos desde hace año y medio. Planean casarse una vez Brock haya podido graduarse.

—¿Brock va a casarse, en serio?

—En serio, lo que me recuerda que tenemos tiempo para encontrar el traje perfecto. Ahora, Dawn sigue concursando en exhibiciones Pokémon, pero junto a su madre se ha dedicado a la tutela de jóvenes aspirantes a la coordinación, también tiene una pequeña tienda de modas en la que quizás podríamos encargar tu traje.

—Es un largo viaje por un traje, madre.

—Créeme cariño que vale la pena el sacrificio.

—Si tú lo dices, pero ¿Qué me dicen de May, Max, Gary y Paul?

El profesor no tardó en responder.

—Gary es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Veridian, Agatha se retiró dos años atrás y Gary se postuló para la posición. La cercanía de la ciudad con el bosque verde y con la ruta añil tuvieron mucho que ver con su decisión. May es la actual campeona de Johto y Kanto en coordinación, pudo haber conquistado un tercer título en Hoenn pero perdió en las eliminatorias en contra de Dawn, una gran sorpresa al ser la favorita local, lamentablemente Dawn perdió en las finales a manos de otro concursante.

Max apenás está empezando su carrera como entrenador, y para la sorpresa de muchos logró quedar entre los primeros dieciocho mejores entrenadores, quizás tengas a un rival de temer en el futuro. Y en cuanto a Paul, pues, es el actual campeón de Unova.

—¿¡Qué, en serio!?

**XxX**

**T**omó alrededor de seis meses el que el pueblo Paleta regresara a la normalidad una vez la gente se dio cuenta que no obtendrían lo que deseaban por parte de Ash y conocidos. No que significara que todos se hayan dado por vencidos, pero una gran mayoría había desistido luego de meses de intentarlo y no conseguir frutos.

La reunión con sus amigos fue larga y llena de contratiempos, fue difícil el ver cómo habían seguido adelante con sus vidas, en especial cuando era más que obvio que se había perdido de mucho en todo ese tiempo que estuvo atrapado en la isla.

Como el hecho de que May había finalmente salido con Drew por algún tiempo sólo para que ambos terminasen la relación mutuamente por razones que ninguno de los dos quiso explicar. O que sus viejos Pokémon hubiesen formado una rutina en sus vidas donde su presencia simplemente ya no era necesaria, y donde su reaparición había ocasionado alguno que otro momento de incomodidad. Pero quizás la sorpresa más grande que pudo haber recibido fue que Misty y Gary habían salido un par de veces, antes de simplemente decidir que no podría haber nada entre ellos, de nuevo, por una razón que nadie en absoluto se atrevía en decirle. Incluso cuando él tenía la ligera sospecha de que involucraba la infamia de mujeriego que Gary parecía haber creado con los años.

Tampoco sabía como reaccionar ante el hecho que Dawn e Iris parecían odiarse la una a la otra, en especial cuando él compartía un momento con una de ellas en particular. No entendió el porqué de tal conducta hasta que sus Pokémon, de forma algo rustica le informaron sobre la obvia atracción que ambas chicas sentían por él.

Pero fuera de las muchas sorpresas y cambios que había tenido y experimentado con sus amigos, el cambio que quizás menos esperaba era el que terminase trabajando como ayudante del profesor en el laboratorio. Siendo a menudo él quien se encargaba de la manutención y la crianza de las cientos de criaturas que habitaban la inmensa propiedad.

—Muy bien Ursaring, come esto y descansa un poco hasta que tu dolor de estómago se normalice.

—Gracias, Ash.

—De nada Ursaring.

El moreno se alejó del inmenso Pokémon que uno de los nuevos entrenadores del pueblo había capturado, era sorprendente el ver cuantos entrenadores habían emergido del pequeño pueblo luego de que él iniciara su viaje, pero más increíble aún era la cantidad de monstruos que habitaban en la propiedad Oak.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que muchos de los Pokémon locales parecían admirarlo por la forma en que podía entenderlos. Aunque quizás también por la increíble fuerza que sus propios Pokémon solían desplegar cuando se dedicaba a entrenar con ellos.

—¿Ursaring te dio algún problema, Ash?

El aludido miró hacia abajo, sonriendo y complacido de ver a Ivysaur caminando hacia él, era sorprendente cómo la vida en familia había logrado que la terca criatura que se negaba a evolucionar hubiese dejado atrás sus viejos ideales con tal de seguirle el paso a Chikorita y los huevos y posteriores crías que ambos habían creado.

—No en realidad viejo amigo, no después de que le pusiste en su sitio por su agresividad con los más pequeños.

El monstruo asintió, y procedió a caminar a su lado mientras él se dirigía rumbo al lago, con tal de verificar que el PH estuviese como debía estar.

—¿Algo que reportar, Ivysaur?

—Los tipo planta necesitan más nutrientes en el suelo, el césped está algo desabrido y no contiene los minerales que las criás necesitan. Los tipo insecto volvieron a luchar por territorio con los tipo fantasma. Quizás haya que pensar seriamente el separarlos, pero en lo personal creo que si retirásemos a los problemáticos a nuevas colonias el problema se solucionaría.

—¿Algún problema con los acuáticos? Tengo que revisar si el PH del agua es el apropiado, en especial desde que algunos de ellos se entusiasmaron demasiado con su ataque ácido en la temporada de apareamiento.

Ivysaur parecía contemplar lo dicho antes de comentar:

—Todos ellos han ayudado a la recuperación del lago, los responsables del último desastre fueron reprendidos como es debido. Pero todos han llegado al acuerdo de que el lago se está tornando muy pequeño para todos. Pero una expansión sería difícil en estos momentos, en especial por que nadie desea ceder terreno para lograrlo.

El moreno asintió, estaba al tanto de que el habitad de tipo acuáticos había disminuido en gran medida gracias a la presencia de Wailord. Era hora de que quizás se plantease seriamente el liberarla, o al menos abrir una escuela en el mar donde ella y aquellas criaturas de gran tamaño podrían estar más a gusto.

—Hablaré con el profesor sobre comprar las tierras salvajes del pueblo que llevan al mar. Creo que es hora de expandir un poco, también le diré a mamá con tal de convencerla de anexar nuestras tierras a las del laboratorio. De todas formas la casa ha estado abandonada desde que ella y el profesor decidieron salir juntos.

—Me sorprende la madurez con la que estás tomando la vida amorosa de tu madre, Ash.

—Oh, créeme que el mero pensamiento me enferma, así que normalmente finjo que no ocurre nada.

—Están durmiendo en la misma habitación, Ash.

—Ivysaur, amigo, dije que no ocurre _nada_.

—Como digas, con respecto a esas tierras...

—Hablaré cuanto antes con el profesor con tal que adquirirlas a la mayor brevedad posible, mientras tanto pídeles que sean pacientes. Y que también tomen en consideración los grupos de Pokémon salvajes que ya habitan dichas áreas. No podemos sacrificar el hogar de unos para otorgárselo a otros. Tomará algo de tiempo llegar a un arreglo que satisfaga a todos los involucrados.

Ivysaur asintió, completamente de acuerdo con lo escuchado.

—Lo tengo en cuenta, aunque los tipo insecto serán los más difíciles de lidiar en el asunto. Son muy territoriales, y si se tornan violentos, creo que mostrarles su lugar no está de más.

—Te has estado juntando demasiado con Articuno, Ivysaur.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es un chico carismático. Mucho más tratable que Zapdos y Moltres, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

**XxX**

—**M**uchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, Misty.

—No hay problema, Ash, cualquier cosa por un amigo.

El moreno sonrió al escuchar eso, es curioso cuanto habían recuperado él y ella en los últimos meses, en cierta forma era como si jamás se hubiesen separado.

—No lo dudo, Misty, aunque algo me dice que la oportunidad de estudiar a Wailord tiene algo que ver con ello.

Una lengua emergió de la boca de la pelirroja al escucharlo, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus ojos se cerró con picardía.

—Oh, me atrapaste, Ketchum. No podía perderme la oportunidad de estudiarla en su ambiente natural. Sabes bien que tendría uno propio si no fuera por la falta de espacio en Cerulean.

El moreno asintió, comprendiendo la situación de su amiga.

—Lo sé, son demasiado enormes para mantenerlos en una piscina y aún cuando puedas mantenerlos dentro de una, su manutención es en extremo costosa.

—Ni que lo digas, oye, ¿Sabes algo? Aún no me acostumbro a verte sin Pikachu cerca. ¿En serio está bien que lo hayamos dejado atrás?

Ash sonrió, no era la primera vez que uno de sus amigos le había hecho esa pregunta en los últimos meses, tampoco los culpaba, Pikachu y él solían ser inseparables años atrás.

—No te preocupes, Pikachu está bien, es sólo que mi mamá se ha aferrado mucho a él últimamente, los clientes en el restaurante lo adoran, además sabe que estoy en buena compañía, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

—Eres todo un galán, Ash, nunca había visto este lado de ti, me impresionas.

Misty miró sorprendida la gran exclamación del Pokémon en el cual se estaban desplazando, asombrada de cuan estridente podía ser.

—Vaya, menudos pulmones tiene Wailord.

Ash asintió, ignorando por completo el comentario que la inmensa criatura había dicho. Ya le era suficiente con Dawn e Iris intentando llamar su atención, lo menos que necesitaba era incluir a Misty en esa formula.

—Es por que a menudo tienden a comunicarse con otros miembros de su especie por medio del agua, y para que el sonido viaje mayores distancias, deben cumplirse algunos requisitos para ello. Supongo que pulmones y cuerdas vocales poderosas forman parte del paquete.

Misty sonrió al escucharlo, y él no pudo evitar el responderle con una sonrisa de su parte.

—Pero miren quien creció y se convirtió en todo un conocedor Pokémon, no sólo capturas a esta belleza en la que estamos navegando, sino que también sabes algo más que sólo sus ataques, me impresionas Ash.

Wailord no pudo evitar comentar:

—Oh Ash, me gusta esta chica, ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella? Vamos, puedo oler y _sentir _cuan atraídos están el uno del otro. Sería una compañera perfecta.

—Shh, Wailord.

—¿Qué dijo, Ash?

—Nada de importancia, sólo está parloteando de cuanto desea conseguir un Wailord chico.

—Oh, resiento eso, Ash. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Creo que la ofendiste Ash, deberías disculparte.

—Sí, sí, lo siento Wailord... Y bien Misty, ¿Qué te parece el inmenso trozo de mar que Oak planea comprarle a la compañía náutica?

La pelirroja de inmediato posó su mirada en sus alrededores, fijándose atentamente en las rocas y arrecifes que sobresalían por todo el lugar, y que Wailord a pesar de su inmensa envergadura expertamente evitaba, también pudo notar con detalle la cantidad de remolinos que se formaban entre las rocas, dejando claramente en qué lugares la corriente arreciaba.

—Visualmente puedo decir que entiendo el por qué la compañía náutica no ha puesto mucho interés en esta ruta, los arrecifes y las rocas al igual que los remolinos y la corriente en el lugar, hacen de este sitio una pesadilla para que los barcos naveguen con seguridad. Sin embargo necesitaría una inspección más a fondo con tal de saber si el lugar vale la pena realmente. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con mojarte, Ash?

El moreno no pudo evitar el carcajearse nerviosamente antes de comentar:

—Debo advertirte que por alguna extraña razón, tiendo a atraer a grandes escuelas de Sharpedo, Misty.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces.

—Oye, no dije que no lo haría, sólo te advertía que suelo atraer problemas.

—¿Y eso debería ser nuevo para mi, Ketchum?

—No, supongo que no. Pero no hay necesidad de mojar nuestras ropas, más adelante hay un islote donde podremos prepararnos. La seguridad primero.

—En serio, me cuesta creer a veces que eres el mismo chico con el que viajé tantos años atrás.

—Únete al club, Misty, tú y mamá podrían compartir la presidencia.

—Gracioso, muy gracioso.

**XxX**

—¡**P**ensé que bromeabas con respecto a los Sharpedo!

Ambos jóvenes adultos respiraban agitadamente, apenas pudiendo salir del agua antes de que los dientudos peces que restaban decidieran realmente hacerlos su almuerzo. Ambos nadadores tenían una chapaleta fuera de servicio gracias a los afilados dientes de las bestias acuáticas.

—Jamás bromeo con respecto a los Sharpedo.

Misty logró recuperarse un poco tanto de su agitación como del susto que había recibido tras la experiencia. Al menos algo bueno había salido de toda esa locura.

—Sólo contigo una simple excursión marítima se torna en un completo desastre, Ash.

El moreno se carcajeó al escucharla, en especial luego de notar que finalmente había dejado de respirar tan fuerte como hace pocos minutos.

—No engañas a nadie, Misty. Lo disfrutaste, siempre lo has hecho, admítelo, eres una adicta a la adrenalina. ¿Y de qué te quejas? Tienes al menos una pequeña escuela de Sharpedo a tu comando ahora. Yo considero eso un muy bien día.

La pelirroja dejó escapar una escueta carcajada que rápidamente se transformó en algo sonoro y estruendoso, no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo, realmente se volvería a sentir tan viva y feliz. Como si parte de ella finalmente hubiese regresado junto con Ash. Llevó su mano a su rostro, con tal de apartar una traicionera lágrima que amenazaba con caer, se sentía estar en el paraíso aún a sabiendas de que eso no era más que una simple fantasía.

La sorpresiva sombra que la cubrió por completo llamó su atención por un instante, para verlo allí parado justo frente a ella, extendiendo una mano con tal de ayudarla a levantarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir más guapo que nunca antes.

No era justo.

Tomó su mano y con un simple pero férreo jalón, logró alzarla en pie, como si ella no pesara nada en lo absoluto. Por otro lado, sus manos no se habían soltado, de hecho se mantenían unidas mientras los dos reían como pequeños niños por toda la situación.

No era justo.

Él intentó dejar ir su mano, pero ella fue egoísta y se negó a dejar que se separaran, tal acción frenó en seco su risa, y pudo ver en sus ojos que el ambiente había cambiado. Ya no había jovialidad inocente entre ellos, sino esta tensión que parecía estar a punto de consumirlos a ambos en ese preciso instante. No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos y por un mísero segundo, Misty pensó que le era imposible el poder respirar.

No era justo.

Se acercaron lentamente, los ojos del otro jamás separándose ni por un centímetro, el sonido de las olas chocando contra la arena de la playa y el arrecife cercano, parecía engullirlos a ambos junto con el poderoso sonido de sus corazones que insistentes trataban de salir violentamente de sus pechos.

No era justo.

Ella fue la primera en romper su mirada y dirigir sus ojos a sus labios, consciente de que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con los suyos. Sentía sus rodillas estremecerse y su cuerpo encenderse en una llama que parecía incitarla en arrojarse sobre él y clamar lo que por tantos años deseó fuera suyo. La oportunidad que esperó toda su vida finalmente había llegado y sólo tenía que dar un simple paso para obtener lo que más ansiaba en su vida.

No era justo.

Pero no pudo, no por simple cobardía, mucho menos por respeto a Dawn e Iris, llegó a apreciar a ambas chicas en los últimos tres años en que intercambiaron cartas, mensajes y video conferencias tras la desaparición de Ash. Pero todas estaban al tanto de que entre ellas había cierto resentimiento mezclado con respeto y comprensión que quizás jamás desaparecería, todas en cierto punto tuvieron el mismo objetivo.

Ash Ketchum.

Estaba segura de que tanto Dawn como Iris estaban lejos de conocer a Ash como lo hizo ella, que lo vio crecer de un simple novato a alguien digno de admirarse en su carrera a pesar de sus obvios defectos. Ambas chicas lo conocieron ya forjado en cierta forma, experimentado, mucho más sabio de lo que fue cuando ella estuvo a su lado. Lo que ambas chicas vislumbraron fue el producto final de al menos dos años de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, tanto de su parte como de Brock. Pero ninguna había vivido con él en sus momentos más bajos, incluso cuando todos compartieron peligros a su lado los cuales el chico atraía como el imán al metal.

Pero ellas y en cierta forma incluso May tuvieron a su lado a un Ash más experimentado, más poderoso, más confiado que el pequeño y asustado chico que la acompañó en sus travesías. Un chico que rápidamente sobrepasaba sus miedos para seguir adelante, alguien con fallos y muchas malas costumbres que quizás ninguna de ellas presenció como lo hizo ella. Alguien que había visto al chico en su peor momento y aún así no pensaba en nada más que estar con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

No es justo...

En serio no era en lo absoluto justo, y las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas atestiguaban esto. En el momento en que se enteró de su desaparición, sintió su mundo colapsar. En el momento en que la búsqueda se suspendió y les dieron por muertos a los tripulantes, su vida parecía haber llegado a un horrible final del cual no lograba tan siquiera comprender el cómo había llegado a ese extremo. El apoyo de sus padres, de sus hermanas y de sus amigos fue lo único que sirvió para lograr que saliera adelante tiempo después. Completamente convencida de que lucharía más que nunca por alcanzar su meta, por ser la mejor maestro de tipo acuático del planeta.

Por largo tiempo pensó que sólo su carrera podría rellenar el inmenso vacío que se había formado en su corazón. Había intentado salir con alguien más, pero todas y cada una de sus citas resultó en un horrible fracaso, lo más cercano a una relación que realmente llegó a experimentar fue Gary, y para la segunda cita le había dejado en claro que ella no sería otra marca más en su inmenso compendio. Por lo que decidieron terminar en buenas migas, a pesar de que realmente no eran verdaderamente amigos luego de la experiencia.

Fue entonces que apareció Dave, un simple entrenador que no parecía nada más que otro pretendiente más del montón. Pero con el tiempo fue alguien con el cual pudo crear un verdadero lazo, admiraba su persistencia, y en cierta manera, le recordaba un poco la obstinación que tanto adoró en Ash. Sin que lo supiera se había dado una nueva oportunidad y cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba saliendo con el chico. Lo que muchos catalogaron como algo pasajero terminó convirtiéndose en una relación seria, y Dave sin que ella supiera, se había vuelto en cuestión de un año en una parte indispensable de su vida.

Tan indispensable que nunca dudó en aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio dos semanas antes de que las noticias de la aparición de Ash salieran al público.

La repentina aparición de su viejo amigo y muy bien sabido primer amor causó algo de tensión en su relación, pero ella le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que lo que sentía por Ash había desaparecido y ahora sólo estaba feliz de recuperar a un viejo amigo muy querido para ella y su familia. Les tomó tiempo, pero el que haya mantenido su distancia de la familia Ketchum parecía haber servido para dejarle en claro que sólo tenía ojos para él y nadie más.

Una mentira en la que incluso ella cayó, y que en este preciso momento y con una simple mirada bastó para que esta se desmoronase por su propio peso. Jamás había dejado de amarlo, sólo se había engañado a si misma. Lo intenso de los latidos en su pecho y este calor que amenazaba con consumirla dejaban más que en claro que jamás dejó de amarlo.

No es justo que finalmente ante ella esté la oportunidad de reclamar algo que por derecho debió haber sido suyo, justo en el momento en que pensó jamás sucedería.

—¡No es justo!

Susurró, intentando controlar el llanto y fallando miserablemente en el proceso.

—¡Misty, yo...!

Ella lanzó el primer golpe, y él no hizo nada para evitarlo, dejando que su puño impactara contra su pecho sin problema alguno, luego vino su otra mano y antes de que lo supiera Ash estaba recibiendo una pequeña paliza por parte de la chica, siempre en silencio a pesar del ardor en su piel con cada nuevo golpe.

Finalmente ella desistió, justo en el momento en que sus lágrimas finalmente habían dejado de fluir. Ella miró en su dirección, sus ojos hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas rosadas. Se veía hermosa a pesar de todo.

No pudo evitar abrazarla, notando que de inmediato ella no dudó en reciprocar. Era obvio que ambos estaban muy al tanto de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos y no pasó. Simplemente ya no era posible, no con ella comprometida y pronto a casarse con un hombre que había hecho lo posible por estar allí con ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se separaron, y él le dio un poco de espacio con tal de que pudiese recobrar la compostura, tampoco quería admitir que le dolía el haber descubierto tan tarde algo que quizás siempre supo toda su vida.

Ash miró al horizonte, viendo a lo lejos la inmensa costa de pueblo Paleta, sus ojos al igual que los de ella hace apenas unos minutos, le traicionaron al derramar un par de indeseadas lágrimas.

El resto del viaje lo realizaron en silencio, ambos ignorando al otro por un simple propósito. Si alguno emitía palabra alguna, hubiesen cometido un acto de extrema traición hacia alguien que no lo merecía. Por ello guardaron silencio y sólo disfrutaron el viaje, sería la última vez en que los dos volverían a estar solos por el resto de sus vidas, por lo que deseaban atesorar el momento.

Aún a sabiendas de que no era justo, y que ambos deseaban exactamente lo contrario.

**XxX**

—**M**uy bien Pikachu, es hora de ver si mamá y el profesor están dispuestos a aceptar mi propuesta.

No podía evitar estar nervioso, habían pasado al menos dos años desde que ambos adultos habían contraído matrimonio, y al menos tres y medio desde que Misty, Brock y sorpresivamente, Gary contrajeron nupcias propias.

Era extraño el ver que de todos sus amigos, él era en realidad el único que se encontraba realmente soltero a estas alturas.

May se había casado con un joven asistente del profesor Birch, curiosamente ambos vivían en la misma ciudad y habían nacido en fechas símiles paro a pesar de eso, difícilmente se encontraron el uno al otro. Él a diferencia de ella se especializaba en el entrenamiento Pokémon y más sorprendente aún, en cuestión de tres años había logrado coronarse campeón de Hoenn.

Su victoria fue el paso que necesitó para lograr proponerle matrimonio a May, quien sin dudas aceptó tal propuesta, para la sorpresa de muchas de las fans del entrenador de blanco cabello. Sorpresivamente a la boda también asistió Drew, quien luego de unas copas le admitió la verdadera razón por la que su relación no funcionó a pesar de cuanto lo intentaron.

Orgullo profesional.

Ambos eran coordinadores que contaban con una gran cantidad de orgullo en su trabajo, algo que ambos compartían a la perfección, pero la manera en que entrenaban y los resultados que obtenían de sus monstruos no era compatible y antes de que lo supieran, comenzaron a competir entre ellos por quien sería el mejor, por suerte habían logrado darse cuenta del camino que estaban tomando antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para la amistad, y reconociendo que si bien amorosamente eran muy compatibles, profesionalmente era lo contrario, y ninguno abandonaría su carrera por el bien del otro.

Él por su lado intentó finalmente complacer a su madre y antes de saberlo había intentado una relación con Iris, lamentablemente la distancia y las responsabilidades entre ellos fue demasiada y simplemente decidieron quedar como amigos, habían rumores de que salía con alguien pero nada específico, su madre sospechaba de Cilan, con quien a menudo era vista en sus eventos sociales.

Dawn... fue una inmensa sorpresa de su parte enterarse que la chica se había dado por vencido con él una vez se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Iris. Pero quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue el encontrarla feliz con su relación con Zoei. Por lo que luego de tal noticia no era de esperarse que hubiese decidido el darse por vencido en el área amorosa, para la frustración de su madre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo patética que resultaba su vida personal, su carrera como profesional parecía estar proliferando a pasos agigantados. Al parecer el tiempo que invertía en el bosque de la propiedad Oak entrenando con sus Pokémon había servido para reconstruir su viejo enlace con sus monstruos, incluso logrando el profundizarlo a niveles que jamás esperó, ocasionando una serie de evoluciones y avances que incluso Gary tuvo que admitir eran de temer.

Eso lo llevaba entonces a este momento, en el que caminaba en el laboratorio de un lado a otro, mientras que Pikachu lo observaba atentamente.

—Digo, han pasado ya unos cuantos años desde que regresé del continente misterioso. No crees que mamá me impedirá el reiniciar mi carrera, ¿o sí?

El roedor suspiró, ya acostumbrado a estos continuos debates entre los dos con respecto a este tema.

—Como te lo he venido diciendo desde hace más de dos meses, Ash. No, no creo que tu madre tenga problema alguno con que reinicies tu carrera. Quizás llore un poco, pero dudo que ella...

—¡ASH KETCHUM, VEN DE INMEDIATO AL COMEDOR JOVENCITO!

La voz de Delia cruzó el laboratorio como cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla, deteniendo tanto al moreno como al monstruo en su lugar. Ambos completamente sorprendidos por la potencia del grito.

—¡AHORA!

—¡Voy madre!

Pikachu siguió a su entrenador, notando que sus hombros habían caído en ligera depresión ante lo que posiblemente sería una nueva negativa a su petición. Era incluso gracioso aunque algo triste como el hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo parecía un pequeño niño que acudía rumbo a su madre, esperando un severo castigo por sus malas acciones.

Si tan sólo los demás Pokémon pudieran ver a Ash en esta forma, en especial aquellos que capturó en la isla. Tal vez así dejarían de creer esa patraña de que el hombre era en realidad el elegido.

—¡Puto Mew y sus rumores baratos!

Pensó para si mismo Pikachu al mismo tiempo que miraba como Ash entraba al pasillo que lo llevaría al comedor de la muerte, donde su madre lo esperaba cual fiel parca con tal de llevarse lo último que quedaba de su dignidad a la otra vida.

Sin embargo, apenas logró llegar al lugar, lo que le esperaba era algo completamente distinto a lo que imaginaba. Allí en la sencilla mesa de caoba junto con el profesor Oak se encontraba Delia Oak, anteriormente Ketchum, pero más sorprendente aún era lo que se encontraba justo delante de ella y encima de la mesa.

Una vieja mochila que podría reconocer en cualquier lado a pesar de cuan maltratada estaba. Pikachu miró en dirección de Ash, quien parecía tan estupefacto como él. O al menos lo estuvo por algunos segundos hasta que una enorme sonrisa emergió en su rostro ante la implicación que dicho objeto dejaba en claro, Pikachu no pudo evitar sentirse igual de emocionado ante la alegría palpable de su entrenador y mejor amigo.

Habían regresado al juego, y esta vez estaban seguros de que nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino.

—Pero hay ciertas condiciones jovencito.

O quizás el roedor pensó muy pronto.

**_Concluirá... _**

**_N.A: Lamento la tardanza, pero mi computador necesita una tarjeta madre nueva y eso es bastante costoso. Y como tengo la operación pendiente, mi dinero está únicamente fijo para casos de emergencia. Esto lo escribí de a memoria, por que mis archivos principales siguen todavía en mi disco duro, que si bien está a salvo, igual no puedo usarlo porque no tengo una tarjeta Madre._**

Aquí está más o menos mi visión de todas las parejas y porqué no funcionaron con Ash, algunas pudieron, pero la vida no los dejó, o simplemente no tuvieron el valor para ser egoístas. Ya el tercer capítulo vendrá cuando pueda escribirlo como este, en la computadora de mi padre, lo cual es un proceso frustrante, y lo peor estar frente a una computadora es ahora físicamente doloroso.  



End file.
